Kissing You
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Five kisses that James Potter and Maria Griffin have shared.


**AN: I was trying to write a multi-chaptered story again, but this turned into a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't know.**

* * *

**one/eleven years old**

"I honestly don't understand what everyone is making a big fuss about. The entire snogging thing just doesn't seem to matter, yet everyone wants to make sure they snog someone before they get too old" Maria Griffin said, shrugging her shoulders as she watched the sixth and seventh year students passed her and James, giggling.

James shrugged, looking down at his schoolwork with a frown.

"How do you do this?" he asked, leaning over and showing Maria the Potions work he was stuck on.

Without warning, Maria leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

The light kiss ended just as quickly as it had begun, and James froze in shock as Maria stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder, shrugging again.

"See? I don't see why that lot gets so worked up" Maria said.

James blinked at her.

"Would you like to go to the library, then? I can help you better there then I can sitting out here on the ground" Maria offered, holding out her hand and pulling James to his feet, before dragging him along behind her.

James remained silent, thinking that maybe he knew what the older students were so worked up about after all.

* * *

**two/thirteen years old**

James looked up at the sound of someone screaming his name, and nearly fell over when Maria came crashing into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his roughly.

James froze, confused.

Maria pulled away and allowed James to place her feet back on the ground and turned to face the Slytherin fourth year who James had not noticed at first.

"See? I told you I had a boyfriend and that you should just stop asking me to go on a date with you. Do you believe me now?" Maria asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

James caught on quickly and grabbed Maria's hand, lacing their fingers together.

The Slytherin boy looked slightly dejected, but he turned and walked away slowly, muttering something James couldn't quite hear under his breath.

"Thank you so much, Jamie. I've been trying to tell that bloke I don't want to date him for ages, and he just kept bothering me, so finally I just blurted that I had a boyfriend, and you were the only one I thought of" Maria said, turning back to James.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" James said jokingly, a small chuckle escaping him.

Maria shoved him lightly and James laughed, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around.

* * *

**three/fourteen years old**

"Maria, you know you love James. You want to snog him, don't you. I know you do" Louis teased, a grin on his face.

Maria glared at the blonde-haired boy, trying her hardest to resist picking up her wand and stunning him on the spot.

"Aren't you supposed to be more mature then this? You're older then me, so I know you're not as childish as you're acting" Maria said, taking a bite of her food and watching with slight satisfaction as the smug grin fell off of Louis' face.

"Shut up, Maria" Louis grumbled, standing up and heading back to the Slytherin table where he belonged.

A second later, James slid into the seat next to her, his Gryffindor attire standing out among the Ravenclaws.

"What was all that about? Did you do something to offend my dear cousin?" James asked, trying his best to sound offended but allowing a small smile to come onto his face.

"He's just being a git" Maria said, shrugging.

James raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"He was teasing me about wanting to snog you, and finally I called him childish so he stood up and left. I suppose I offended him" Maria said quietly.

James looked thoughtful for a moment, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Maria's cheek for only a moment, and pulling back and smiling.

"There. Just thought I'd give him a little show" James said, smiling a bit and taking a bite of Maria's food.

Maria blinked in surprise, and turned to see Louis staring at them with his jaw dropped.

* * *

**four/sixteen years old**

"What are we doing, exactly?" Maria asked, trying to pull her hands out of James' grasp to take the Gryffindor scarf that he had tied around her eyes off.

"Hold still, Ria" James ordered, pushing her hands down.

The scarf was torn off suddenly, and Maria let out a small gasp at the sight in front of her.

There was a small blanket laid out on the grass near the lake, with all of Maria's favorite foods on it.

"What is this?" Maria asked, turning to James.

"You told me that your date with that Gryffindor bloke went horribly, so I decided to give you back your first date. The one you deserve" James explained, smiling.

Maria leaned up and pecked him lightly on the lips, causing a light blush to appear on James' cheeks.

* * *

**five/seventeen years old**

James straightened his tie, looking at himself in the mirror nervously.

"This will be alright. It's just a date. With Maria. You've even been on one with her before, even if you just did that to make her feel better, it was still a date. This is a real date. It has to be perfect" James said, clearing his throat.

James found himself outside of the Ravenclaw common room a few moments later, with Maria standing next to him.

"You look beautiful, Ria" James muttered, taking her hand and leading her off.

Maria smiled, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked down.

At the end of the night, when James dropped Maria back off at the enterance to the Ravenclaw common room, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers lightly, only deepening the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck and did so first.

When they pulled apart, James grinned and leaned forward for another.


End file.
